The Adventures of the 1st Alpahrd Legionnaires
by soldier01073
Summary: Based on a real MWO unit that I am a part of, Me and the crew will go on some daring and some not so daring missions, hardships, and even love
1. Chapter 1- Rocky Mountain Way

**CHAPTER ONE**

As Jake walked into his mech-bay, he felt awe-struck. As he stepped into the cockpit of the his beautiful _Atlas-D-DC_-that was custom fitted with 2 medium lasers, an AC/20, 3 SRM 4 launchers with Artemis IV, an ECM suite, a C3 Master Computer, and to top it all of an AMS system to protect against those infuriating LRM launchers giving it the potential to be an ideal defense shedder-he felt right at home. He took a step in the pilot chair, his flight suit stretching to fit his new position. "Neural Sensors, Online, Retinal Sensors, Online, Reactor, Online, Weapons, Online, All systems, Nominal" Jake mocked the 'bitchin' betty' system inside his 'Mech.

"OK control, departing for demolition mission in T minus 2 mikes, how copy." Jake said into his Vox system.

"Solid copy Voss, good luck and don't get caught, if you need to eject, use your jetpack to fly to a recovery point."

"Roger that control, instructions advised, commencing departure." Jake pressed forward on his accelerator and his 'mech lurched forward, but with his particular setup he had an Atlas going 70KPH, so as slow as snail snot compared to the lighter 'mechs. He had been piloting assault class battlemechs for as long as he could remember, the idea of having a big 'mech with a lot of guns always appealed to him. In his superiors' eyes he was just a ballistic loving dumbass, but who cared what his superiors thought, he was the one doing most of the work anyway! So as long he got the job done and C-bills into the units coffer, he was fine. He was well liked by the 10th Lyran of House Steiner. He was currently taking a job on the planet of New Kyoto placed along the border shared by Merik and Steiner. But Jake Voss, a 26 year old mechwarrior born on Terra, whom was forced to move to Tharkad, enlist with the Steiner Military at the age of 15, and train as a mechwarrior wanted to do something more meaningful with his life but still fight with his treasured _Atlas_. Thing was, he didn't know any other life than that of a Steiner Military soldier.

As he plodded along into the mountains of New Kyoto, he noticed something on his radar. "Betty, what was that blip?" he questioned. 'Betty' said that she was analyzing in that monotone computer voice. After a few idle seconds, 'analyzation complete' flashed a few times on the center of the glass. On the screen on the battle grid, the bloop was really just a goat. He grunted dismissively and pushed back on the accelerator, only to be shaken from some kind of impact from his left. It felt like a big round, so maybe a gauss or AC/10? One thing he knew for sure what that whatever had shot him had to be big or an urbanmech, a trashcan with a big ass gun. As he turned to face his foe he was shocked at what he saw... Lieutenant General Linda McDonald from the 11th Arcturan Guards piloting a white _King Crab_ variant fitted with 2 AC/20s and 3 large pulse lasers.

"Oh General, nice to see you on Kyoto, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Jake said as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that you're in my way, and you know how I am, I crush the people who stand in my way." she said with a furious tone. Jake and Linda met at a very well known bar one night on the planet of Boran, got plastered drunk and yeah I think you can guess what happened next… back to the story.

"Well Linda, Sugartits ,c'mon why you gotta be like this" Jake said in a carefree tone.

"Oh is that how you want it well then oh boy I'll give it to you!" Linda snapped in an impatient tone, opening her claws to show the famous 'Death Bringers' AC/20s hidden underneath.

"Oh, so thats how you wanna play it." Jake gave the order to target the cockpit of the king crab but Linda McDonald was no ordinary Pilot. She knew what was going on and saw the actuators all fix in on her location inside the 'mech.

"Oh no you don't." she viciously whispered to herself and fired both of the AC/20s right into the center torso of Jake's Atlas. As Jake saw the shells coming towards his torso, the neutral sensors activated and a flash of gold and blue went across the cockpit view as his arms grabbed the slugs and threw them to his left.

"Wow, you're good." she exclaim with awe.

"It's the sensors." Jake said dismissively. The two mechs, being piloted by two experienced pilots in their own way, round off with the stake of only one of them coming out with mech and all their limbs. Jake, like an old style cowboy, shot his AC/20 with extreme precision at Linda's right leg, blowing it off. Linda cursed and slowly tried to limp over behind a cargo crate left behind by one of the famous mercenary attacks. Jake smirks and chain fires his two medium lasers at her remaining leg, just teasing her.

"Have you ever heard of a fair duel!" she yells over the channel, Jake gives a grin and (slowly) advances towards Linda. He shot his three SRM 4s and silently aimed his AC/20 at Linda's exposed cockpit. Linda, in her anger, misses Jake's torso with the 'Death Bringers', only to knock off his left torso. A weapon didn't get a name like 'Death Bringers' with out doing some major damage. Jake, somehow, made it up to Linda who had gotten caught up in terrain in her flurry to get away. Her torso was weak, maybe she had gotten into a fight with an enemy mech...but that didn't matter. One swift shot from Jake's AC/20 would end this pitiful duel.

"All rules are off the table when a supposed friendly shoots you and causes more than enough damage." Jake said with a chuckle, before pulling the trigger. The King Crab, now with a massive hole in its torso, sputtered and Linda ejected out of the 'mech before falling into the freshly fallen blanket of snow. Linda activated her jetpack and began to fly off to her recovery point. Her beloved King Crab would be picked up by her dropship, but she had lost a fight...with a Pilot younger than her!

"Seeya later Linda, nice seeing you again." Jake said out of the loudspeakers on his 'mech. He would hope that she could get a new mech that would do her some good, King Crabs were hard to pilot and they were cumbersome as well. The Atlas on the other hand, suited his needs perfectly! Jake had first stumbled upon the Atlas when he was a kid living on the streets of Gladia. He was a poor kid when he was born, his father had left his mother, which in turn left Jake with no real father figure. Jake was forced head first into the world to fend for himself, stealing, looting, finding what ever he could get just to survive. Then, one of the Lyran units came to Gladia looking for recruits; Jake was one of the first ones that they picked up. He was sent to Tharkad for basic mech training and the first chassis group that they brought in front of the recruits were the Atlases, first brought into service in 2755 and has been famed throughout the inner sphere and the periphery for it's service as one of the biggest and slowest mechs in existence. When Jake was forced into the Steiner Army, he was defiant and subordinate to his superiors, but soon-reluctantly-learned his place among the ranks. Jake gave a satisfied grin and continued with his mission, with a little bounce in his step. How he thought of his mech skipping along the ground like a little girl, he didn't know.

~0~


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

As Jake pulled into the mech bay at the local mechanic shop on New Kyoto, he stepped out of his mech, climbed the many steps down from his cockpit. A flash of something shiny caught his eye and he turned to his left to see the most egotistical thing in the whole galaxy. It was an entirely gold painted Direwolf, how much is cost he had no clue, but it was clearly to much. Jake, being the curious soul he was, began to walk around the blindingly bright contraption.

The mech bay lights glistened off the Direwolf, showing its impressive structure and arsenal. It is true, oh so true, that the clans had the more impressive builds since they hadn't totally turned their backs on mechs and actually utilized them the way they were meant to be utilized. Direwolves are sort of rare in this sort of part...especially a gold one! Even though Jake's history on clan mechs-or history in general-was rusty, but he was certain that these whales of mechs were created in 3010 on the home planet of Smoke Jaguar. This particular mech seemed to be one hell of a heater. It had four LBX 5s and looked to have three...maybe four medium pulse lasers. That was when a man about the same age as Jake, maybe older, came around the corner and greeted him with a gruff laugh.

"Isn't she a beauty." the man said and offered out his hand, "The name's Scott." Jake grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yeah, how much did the gold paint cost?" Jake thrusted his thumb over his shoulder and gestured to his beloved Atlas. "I think it would fit my beauty quite well". Scott grabbed his stomach and gave a throaty chuckle.

"That isn't gold paint," Scott said with great amusement, "that is an authentic, genuine, gold mech you're seeing here." Jake stood there in shock, only for his to brow to furrow.

"You either have to be suicidal or really lazy about maintenance to fight in that." Jake stated. Scott grinned and looked up at his mech in amazement.

"None of those things, just take an opportunity when I see one. This beauty was found when my comrade and I ran a mission with our old mercenary group." Scott's eyes went a little angry and a scowl was etched into his face. "Those bastards don't know what hit them by the time me and my buddy Josh left." Jake's guards immediately went up at the word mercenary. Was he from Dead Souls...no, to skinny. Maybe Seven Dreams...what if...Jake gulped at the very thought. What if he was in Killers of the Three Sins. Mercenary groups were not uncommon, but successful ones were. It started happening during the beginning of the Invasion, since a lot of people's homes were crushed and they had no where to go they formed groups. Overtime, they got their hands on mechs and all other kinds of nasty things, now they are a real pest. Killers of the Three Sins where the worse, they stole everything and left everyone in pools of blood...the stories or stuff of nightmares. Scott looked Jake from head to toe before fishing out a halo-card from his pocket.

"Here." Scott said, handing the halo-card to Jake, "you seem like the kind of person we would want on our side of the line." Jake looked at the halo-card and saw a dead roman legionnaire in red and gold armor with a banner saying 'First Alphard' on it. Jake smirked and looked up at Scott.

"Begin a mercenary doesn't really seem to pay better than a soldier." Jake says cockily. A secretive grin passed across Scott's face as he pulls out a tattered wallet and flashes what looked to be three hundred-thousand c-bills. Jake's jaw drops as Scott safely tucks away his wallet with a warm grin.

"Sure we may be small, but pay is pay. Just imagine the c-bills we would have if our group grew." Scott said in a dreamy voice. Jake was itching for a comeback, something to say to combat his 'blakist' style recruiting.

"Well, what about the authorities!" Jake asked triumphantly, "they would never let you live if they found out who you were." Scott gave a sigh and patted Jake on the shoulder in pity.

"C-bills can make people look the other way...how am I in the same mech bays that Steiner Military uses?" Scott said before walking off. Jake sputtered before sharply turned around to see Scott starting to walk up the stairs to his Direwolf's cockpit.

"How will I know to find you if I accept your offer!?" I ask, Scott looks over his shoulder with a sly smile on his face.

"Just go to the bar a couple blocks east. Ask for Dangerzone."

~0~

God, this bar was a ghost town. Jake cautiously stepped into the rundown building, fearing that the floors might fall into the basement beneath at any moment. Along the right wall was a scratched up bar with a few old, titanium stools sitting in front of it. Around the bar were small tables that either had holes or where snapped in two, and chairs that matched their horrible state. It was like one of the old type western bars with a few glimpses of metal where it was necessary. Morning light came through a dusty window, giving the place a weird homey sense to it.

Behind the bar, a young man, looking to be somewhere around young adulthood was cleaning the bar with a tattered rag. Jake swaggered over to the bar and leaned his arm on it. The gentleman looked up and had a serious expression on his face. With a swift flick of his wrist, Jake flung the halo-card on the bar.

"I'm here to see Scott" he said in a commanding tone. Jake looked at the man as he took the halo-card and tossed it into an empty cigar tray. "Come on, Scott is this way." said the man as he discarded the rag and began walking into the back. Jake gave one last look around the bar before following in the gentleman's steps. Jake was led into an underground basement like section of the bar like something you would see out of a fight club. When they entered Jake was blinded by the sudden flash of lights, when Jake's eyes finally adjusted the room was filled with simulator banks upon simulator banks with about 6 or 7 mechwarriors and leaving about 10 other simulators, He saw Scott step out of his office with a smile on his face

"you came, for a second I didn't think that you were up for it." Jake smiled and said

"you said it your self, pay is pay, and Steiner ain't cuttin' it." Jake was beginning to like the sound of a merc unit, he had been taught in basic that if you weren't fighting davion then you were fighting a merc unit, and sometimes merc units were more dangerous than the opposing house.

"Well when steiner won't pay you then we will." Scott said then gestured for someone to grab something when the man returned he handed Scott a box, Scott opened the box to reveal a uniform bearing the same symbol as his Direwolf "Welcome to the 1st Alphard Legionnaires" Scott said with the biggest smile I had seen on him since the 4 hours that he had known the man, Jake proceeded to rip off the blue fost of Steiner off of his flight suit, grabbed the uniform from Scott and proceeded to dress himself, The uniform felt good it, it was tight in the places that it needed to be tight in and loose in the places that it needed to be loose in, then something hit Jake like an Atlas's fist would hit a Hunchback, Scott piloted a Direwolf he was about 6'3 or 6'4 and he was certainly as bulky as a clan mechwarrior so Jake thought this was the right time to ask "hey Scott, are you a clanner?"


	3. Chapter 3 -AMBUSH

Scott was stunned by the question that just befell on him; he didn't know how to answer the question other than by spilling the truth. He took a deep breath and spoke after a momentary silence.

"I'm half. My father was a Clan Mechwarrior from Clan Wolf." Scott said coldly, like he didn't believe what his father stood for.

It was understandable, spheroids hated clanners and vice versa, but for someone to be a hybrid was rare to say the least.

"If it's not too much to ask, who is your father exactly?" The answer to that question would hit Jake harder than an AC/20 hits a _Locust_.

"Darrien Kerensky, the man that slayed Jerome Helmer, fought corruption in Solaris and eliminated a unit of Word of Blake with my mother."

Jake was stunned, he didn't know what to think or say. All he knew was that he was in the presence of pseudo-royalty and he wasn't going to do anything to get on Scott's bad side.

"Well, that was unexpected."

With that, the man from the bar came back down into the basement and said "DZ, someone's in the bar that wants to see you, get up here now."

The Mechwarriors that were in the simulators got out and came with them, when the men came out there was a group of elderly men who looked about 45 to 60 years of age, one of them stepped forward and said

"Please sir, we need your help. A gang of bandits keep attacking my village and taking our food, money and anything else that they please. We are in desperate need of help and no law-enforcement will help us; we can't offer much payment but we would be forever in your debt."

Scott looked at the man, desperation pouring out of him like water does off of a cliff. "We will help you, tell us where they are and what they are fielding, and we will do the rest." The man's eyes lit up in awe, "Thank you gentlemen for all of your help." Scott turned around to face the others and said, "Alright men, mount up. We leave in 10 mikes I want everybody in their mechs and on the ground ASAP." Scott said with intent in his voice, then turned to Jake and said, "You want some action, then now is your chance." Scott said in an offering tone, Jakes eyes lit up, then he looked at his _Atlas_ and said, "Why not."

Jake broke out in a sprint towards the hanger; when he got there he saw it, his _Atlas. _He sprinted up the stairs to his cockpit, he wasn't even out of breath at this point. Adrenaline was pumping through his system like coolant flushes through a hot mech. When Jake got to the top and into his cockpit, he calmed down and he could hear his heartbeat surge through his body now. As he started up his mech, he heard Scott over the comm link, "Ok just follow me. You're in an _Atlas_ right, so you're slow, right?" Jake forgot to mention that his mech had MASC. "No, Scott, mine goes about 70 KMH, why?" Jake asked. "Good, I need a point man. You'll do just fine, with your ECM. We will be virtually undetectable." Scott exclaimed. Jake took a look at what he was working with. There were eight mechs in total and about six of them looked like they were worth a damn in a fight; there was a _Hunchback, Shadow Hawk, _a _Locust _and other 'mechs that didn't look like they were in any shape to be fighting in the first place, Scott and I were the only two 'mechs in the entire company that could actually kill anything. I didn't have high hopes for the odds of our success, this was a suicide mission, but a mission is a mission, so I had to do what I was told.

"So how far are we going to get to this camp?" one of the cadets asked over the comm link. "The bandit camp is about 10 kliks to the Southeast through the forest. The new guy in the _Atlas_ will be leading us; he's got ECM, so stay close to him and you'll be fine." Scott reassured his men. In the back of Jakes mind, he knew that Scott thought the same thing, but whatever he had to do to get respect or money or both, he would do it. The Mechwarriors knew that they were getting close to the bandit camp when they saw the wreck of a _Manticore_ heavy tank in a ditch slumped over on the side of the dirt path. Some of the Mechwarriors got scared, some said no and wanted to turn around, making the company stop in its tracks. Scott had to re-inspire his men to keep them under control.

That plan failed horribly when out of nowhere, Jake spots something on his radar, "Scott, I've got something. It's big, 100 tons big, patching you through. When Scott received the image, he gasped in shock, the image was something out of a horror movie and it packed the punch of two _Direwolves_ combined and then some. The image on the screen posted the legendary _Fafnir_; the only mech in existence to be able to boast two Heavy Gauss Rifles at once, and this mech used them to great effect. Scott saw the guns charging up and tried to signal his men to turn back around, but it was too late, the _Fafnir_ fired its guns into the back of the locust splitting it into two pieces and sending the pilot's guts into the glass. "TAKE COVER!" Jake yelled over the commlink, and fired his AC/20 in the general direction of the enemy. "What he said!", screamed one of the pilots, but that was also too late, heavy and assault mechs of all different varieties were coming out of hiding along the sides of the road.

"We need to fall back now, we are outgunned and outmanned!" Jake said to Scott over the comm link.

"I know, I'm working on it, all Mechwarriors fall back out of this fight, we can't win this one." It was once again too late for Scott to do anything. Mostly all of his forces have been destroyed, and his 'mech had been badly damaged in the fight. So had Jake's. It would take weeks to repair them to proper order.

"It's too late Scott it's just us. Shut down and surrender and maybe they might let us leave." Jake said in despair and so the two Mechwarriors defeated as they might be, shut down their 'mechs and surrendered, the bandits surprisingly and honorably let them live and leave with no further harm to them.

"We need to get off world, I doubt anyone is gonna want to team up with a beat up _Atlas_ and a limping golden _Direwolf_." Jake said in a defeated tone. "Yeah, I think I know a place. If my dropship is still at the hangar we can hitch a ride on a Jump ship to Alphard-" Scott was cut off. "Alphard, the planet the unit is named after right?" Jake asked "No, I came up with that name not knowing that there was a planet named Alphard. It's supposedly the home of mercenary operations, we could probably go there and find new members since all of the others just died. They were shit anyway. They didn't know how to fight. I should have never accepted that job." Scott was depressed, he had worked so hard to get his unit started up that he hadn't thought on any training methods, he led those men into their deaths and he felt terrible about it.

"Hey, I'll buy you a round when we get to a bar." Jake said trying to cheer Scott up. "Thanks."

As they walked back in silence, the two men thought about their past lives. Jake, a soldier and Scott, a mercenary. One following orders and the other following money, both of them had made decisions that they regret. If they were going to find new members, and they needed to get off world. Now.

"So, how far away is this drop ship of yours? It seems like we've been walking for hours." Jake questioned. He was getting annoyed, his MASC had damaged his 'mech to the point that if he used it anymore, he would destroy his mech. "Just another kilometer in this direction, then it's off to my jump ship, and we're going to Alphard for members." Scott explained. He seemed to have it all planned out. Jake was having a hard time trusting Scott, since he led him into an ambush that almost got them all killed. Something in Jake's mind wanted him to trust Scott.

"Alright, we're here." Scott said. He was tired, he had a rough day and he wanted to sleep. The place that they were led to looked like something out of The Hobbit, an old 21st century movie. It looked like a hut built into the side of a hill with a large door. "This is your dropship? I thought that it would be more obvious as to where the damn thing is." Jake said, frustrated. "It's here, hidden." Scott said as he flipped a switch in his 'mech to disengage the cloaking device on the dropship. As the ship phased into existence, Jake let out a sigh of relief. Popped the hatch on his 'mech and climbed out and got to the ground.

"Oh, ground, how I love you so." Jake said as he literally kissed the ground. Scott looked over and laughed, then said "Wow, never seen that happen to a person who loves 'mechs so much, you would think someone of your caliber would be more bold than that."

"Says the man that led us into an ambush." Jake muttered under his breath. The two men set up camp and waited until morning to leave planet. The dropship would be more than enough to accommodate the 'mechs and the two men. Scott knew how to pilot the craft for interstellar travel; the craft was one of the few that was compatible with a warp drive. After the two men woke up, they mounted up and got set up to get off-world. As the ship lifted up into the air and into space the two men let out a sigh of relief as to be rid of that wretched planet, if the two wanted to make it to their destination they would have to have no interruptions but it being the aftermath of a war, that was unlikely, the two men would have to sacrifice limbs in order to achieve the simple goal of restarting their unit. As the two men descended into warp travel Jake made a quick list of things that their 'mechs would need then nodded off into a deep sleep while Scott did the same thing after putting the dropship into auto pilot.


End file.
